owarinoseraphfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichie Ueda
Ichie Ueda 「上田 市鋭, Ueda Ichiē」is a member of the Moon Demon Company within Japanese Imperial Demon Army. She is the "master" of Mukō-ka, and renowned as one of the few militants that has never drugged up. Appearance Catastrophe She appeared speaking with Shigure Yukimi, in which she had the majority of her hair down to her armpits and the sides tied into a neat bow shape in the back with simple flat bangs. She also two piercings in her right ear;a silver butterfly on her helix, and a dot in her earlobe. Her outfit consisted of a white poncho with a black undershirt and dark grey single-belted rocker pants and black boots. She wore lip gloss and cat eyed eyeliner. Vampire Reign She is a tall and prepossessing woman in her early or mid 20's with light violet eyes and long purplish-black hair which is almost always tied back, and braided to further remove the strain of having long hair. A large white flower and three white feathers are placed in the bun. Personality Catastrophe As a teenager, she was extremely self-assured and authoritarian, particularly proud of how she "worked her way up" into power. She had no problem pointing out flaws in others and herself, giving her a reputation of a terribly blunt person. For that, many avoided her. She was also very witty, shown when Kureto says she looks like a model for an adult magazine, and though it was meant as an insult, she takes it as a compliment, noting he probably has a few under his bed. Vampire Reign In contrast to her now matured appearance, she is mirthful and altruistic and with a thin layer of sarcasm always present. Ichie presents as a completely vivacious individual who has no potential to be formidable which works to her advantage in many situations. So much so that she often overly relies on others underestimating her. She is stubborn to an extent, but very opinionated. Kureto describes her as "pigheaded". History Relationships Guren Ichinose Kureto Hīragi Mukō-ka Ichie and Mukō-ka are known to have a strange relationship that sees her playing the role of dictator rather than a "sidekick." This allows her to have absolute control over him on the battlefield, and as such, she is one of the few militants that has never had to drug up. Powers and Equipment Natural Abilities Cursed Gear * Mukō-ka「無効化, lit. Nullifying」: Her gear takes the form of a large halberd lance with a glowing green lining. The grip and rain guard is black with golden designs. The blade itself is green, and tends to glow for a few minutes after its initial attack. Acquired Abilities Quotes: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen * "I hate your face like that. Smile!" -- To Guren Ichinose * "Am I the only one who likes this guy? He's comically volatile!" -- Speaking about Kureto Hīragi Quotes: Vampire Reign Trivia * Ichie, ironically, 「市鋭 」means "violent city" * Ueda means 「上田」"upper field" Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Moon Demon Company Category:Female Characters Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army